soal percaya
by Kuma Tulen
Summary: Bagas khawatir dan Dinda meminta untuk terus terang /./././ IZ*ONE ff/localcollege!AU/male!Hitomi x Minjoo/one-shot/perubahan isi cerita dan summary bisa saja terjadi/selamat menikmati, kawan


Bagas terkapar.

Lelah, banget.

Terduduk dia di bangku beton depan bengkel, mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangan, kemudian meneguk air mineral dari botolnya yang tinggal sedikit. Teman-temannya sudah berhamburan selepas kelar kelas bengkel, ada yang langsung pulang dan ada yang ke warteg. Kali ini Bagas menolak ajakan Wira dan Ica untuk makan, sehingga dua kawan itu meninggalkan Bagas sendirian. Biasanya mereka memaksa supaya Bagas mau ikut, tetapi karena sama-sama lelah, tak mau ribut, ya sudah.

Bagas mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana, pada _lockscreen _tertera jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Iya, tujuh malam. Tidak apa-apa, Bagas mulai terbiasa masih di kampus di waktu begini. Sudah izin orang tua pula meski terkadang Ibu misuh-misuh perihal pulang malam, sedangkan Ayah oke-oke saja karena Bagas laki-laki.

Dua minggu ini hampir membuatnya gila, berangas, sekali senggol bacok. Pokoknya serba-serbi pusing; ke sana penat, ke sini penat. Kuliah yang tidak ada istirahatnya, hampir setiap hari tugas, bengkel sampai malam, dan tugas kelompok yang manusianya tidak ada inisiatif. Belum dengan jalanan macet dan cuaca panas menyengat, menguras tenaga dan pikiran. Bahkan bisa makan dua kali sehari pun sudah bersyukur karena biasanya kalau sudah fokus, Bagas lupa makan.

Laki-laki tingkat satu itu menguap, serius kurang tidur. Besok hari Sabtu, kelas libur, dan hanya beberapa tugas tersisa. Berarti ia bisa terlelap pulas, setidaknya delapan jam tidur normal.

Kakinya lemas melangkah ke parkiran, berjarak tigapuluh meter ditambah lima anak tangga. Sampai di depan motor, Bagas kembali membuka ponsel untuk terakhir kali. Ada sebuah pesan.

**_[Din (love)]_**

_ : kmu udh di rmah, di?_

_ : atau blm?_

_ : klau blm, hati-hati di perjalanan ya :* luv yu_

"Ah, jadi gak capek," gumam Bagas diakhiri tersenyum, seperti orang idiot. Seolah dirinya tersihir menjadi semangat kembali.

_**\- maaf ya, Din, baru bales. Aku baru kelar bengkel, ini mau pulang **_

**_\- love you too _**

Bagas langsung menaruh ponsel di tas-nya, memakai helm, menyalakan motor, dan tarik gas menuju ke rumah. Sepertinya dia harus membeli makan ketika di jalan nanti karena lambungnya baru saja merongrong.

Dinda membuat Bagas kembali mengingat akan dirinya. Bagaimana mereka bertemu pertama kali di Kegiatan Studi Mahasiswa yang beda jurusan, bagaimana Bagas mendobrak gengsi untuk mau melakukan pendekatan, dan bagaimana Bagas menyatakan suka pada si pacar tahun lalu ketika terjebak hujan sepulang menonton. Aih, malu. Benar-benar sekarang Bagas menyeringai idiot, menggelitik ke hati. Apalagi ini kisah cinta pertamanya.

Ah iya, pertama.

Dan tiba Bagas diserang rasa gelisah.

* * *

.

.

**Kuma Tulen proudly present,**

**an IZ*ONE fanfiction**

**Disclaimer :** IZ*ONE milik CJ Ent. dan berbagai agensi lain, penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini. Nama 'Ica' diambil dari Wizone Trenggalek di Twitter

**Warning : **lokal AU!, OOT, typos, alur tidak baik, tidak kesesuaian PUEBI, dan kekurangan lain

.

.

**Catatan Karakter :**

**Hadi**nata Bagaskoro a.k.a **Bagas/Hadi** sebagai** male!Hitomi**

**-** mahasiswa, angkatan '19, Teknik Mesin, Teknik Konv. Energi

\- satu klub dengan Dinda, Klub Komik

** Dinda** Ramayati Damarlangit a.k.a Dinda sebagai **Minjoo**

\- mahasiswi, angkatan '19, Administrasi Niaga, _MICE_

\- satu klub dengan Bagas, Klub Komik

** Wira** sebagai **male!Nako**

**-** mahasiswa, angkatan '19, Teknik Mesin, Teknik Konv. Energi

\- satu kelas dengan Bagas dan Ica

** Ica** sebagai **Yuri**

**-** mahasiswi, angkatan '19, Teknik Mesin, Teknik Konv. Energi

\- satu kelas dengan Bagas dan Wira

.

.

.

**Enjoy**

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya, Bagas pamit ke Ayah. Ibu sudah lebih dulu tidur, tumben. Padahal Ayah sudah membelikan makanan untuk Bagas, tetapi terlanjur Bagas sudah beli. Kata Ayah tidak apa-apa, bisa untuk besok. Ya benar, _sih_.

"Ayah baru balik?"

"Tadi, jam enem baru nyampe. Kamu kok kuliah udah seperti orang kerja aja," kata Ayah.

Bagas hanya diam, manggut-manggut, "Mau mandi dulu, yah."

"Ya udah sana mandi."

Ia tidak mau berlama-lama di kamar mandi, cepat, tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Sekelarnya, dia makan di depan televisi, menonton acara jenaka yang tampak garing dan membosankan. Sejenis lelucon bapak-bapak, pantas saja Ayah suka. Selesai makan, dia mencuci piring beserta kotak bekal bekas mengampus.

Dan akhirnya tiba Bagas bisa masuk ke kamar. Meja, rapi. Lantai, bersih. Bekas bekal, sudah dicuci. Karena lelah yang tidak tertahankan, dia menubrukan diri ke kasur dan jatuh sembarang. Akhirnya bisa menempel di kasur sedini ini. Biasanya jam satu pagi atau bahkan bisa ketiduran di meja belajar dan berbuah pegal-pegal pada tubuh bagian belakang.

Bagas mematikan lampu kamar, tidak lupa mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja. Sebenarnya tidak boleh memakai ponsel dalam keadaan gelap, apalagi sambil rebahan. Tapi manusia memang bebal, tidak terkecuali Bagas yang kian hari merasa _minus _di matanya menambah karena keseringan main _game_.

_**/Group chat/ **manusia jahaman_

_[Wira]_

_ : Udh pada sampe rumah? istirahat ya, jing_

_[Ica]_

_ : ih kasar banget sih, wibu_

_ : pantes aja jomblo, lo kasar_

_[Wira]_

_ : Gak ngaca ya, ca_

_ : Dah lah males ladenin lu ca mending gw tidur_

_[Ica]_

_ : nape sih gue ketemu manusia kek lo_

_ : Bagas, udah sampe kan lu?_

_Udah, ca, dah mandi dan ini tinggal tidur :_

_[Wira]_

_ : Gak jadi tidur deh, pen ngegame gw_

_ : dadah, manusia laknat_

_(Wira off)_

_[Ica]_

_ : gedeg dah sama wira_

**_\- wkwkwkwk _**

_ : tidur juga deh gue_

_ : gnight, guys_

_(Ica off)_

Bagas menghela. Menyebalkan ketika amat lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur, kebiasaan. Kemudian dia pergi ke kolom chatnya dengan Dinda. Jelas dia masih terjaga, ada pesan pula darinya.

_[Din (love)]_

_ : jngn lupa istirahat_

_ : good night :*_

**_\- Aku belum tidur, Din _**

_[Din (love)]_

_ : Lho? tdr dong, di_

_ : kmu capek bngt pasti_

Bagas tidak perlu timbang-timbang, segera dia menekan tombol telepon dan diangkat langsung.

_"Halo, di? Kok malah telpon aku?"_

Suaranya agak kurang jelas, barangkali sinyal. Tidak apa-apa, setidaknya Bagas masih bisa memahaminya.

"Gapapa, aku capek ngetik. Tanganku pegel."

Di seberang sana, Dinda tergelak, _"Mending kamu tidur sih daripada telpon aku."_

"Oh jadi kamu gak mau aku telpon?"

_"Bukan begitu, astaga—kamu tuh ya, demen banget nyari ribut. Keknya aku paham kenapa Ica sama Wira sering ngeluhin kamu."_

Dan benar, respon Bagas hanya tawa yang terdengar menjengkelkan di telinga Dinda, _"Kamu juga bawel sekarang. Dulu mana mau telpon duluan, alasannya malu lah, takut ganggu lah. Cepet banget beradaptasinya."_

"Itu pujian apa ejekan sih?"

Dinda diam, Bagas agak merasa bersalah. Sejatinya dia ada beberapa alasan untuk berbincang langsung dengan pacarnya kini. Pertama, Bagas terlalu sibuk sampai mengubungi Dinda pun sulit. Selain tak ada waktu membuka sosial media, Bagas menjadi tidak mood bertutur-kata dengan siapapun. Kedua, benar-benar hanya mampu bertemu tiga kali dalam seminggu. Payah sekali, sebegitu padatnya jadwal Bagas. Terakhir, Dinda. Kelewat malaikat, sampai-sampai lebih mementingkan kesehatan dan prioritas kuliah Bagas dibanding dirinya sendiri. Bagas bertanya-tanya, apakah semua perempuan begitu? Tapi, serius, memang dasarnya Dinda itu berhati lembut.

"Besok mau jalan gak? aku jemput, ya?" lanjut Bagas tanpa menunggu Dinda menjawab.

_"Eh? Kan jauh__—__"_

"Gapapa, aku udah biasa naik motor ke sana. Lagian aku juga kosong sekarang."

Dinda menghela napas, bahkan suara helaannya saja membuat bulu kudu Bagas naik karena senang, _"Serius? Kamu capek lho. Gak mau dipake istirahat aja waktunya?"_

"Serius, Din."

_"Iyain juga deh, di. Kalau kamu udah marah, satu kota ancur sama kamu."_

"Lebay amat."

Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyembur tawa, menanyakan kabar, bertukar cerita tentang hari ini, saling memberi informasi tidak penting yang sesungguhnya konyol. Entahlah, mereka bercengkrama layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya, hingga Dinda mendapati Bagas menjawab dengan dengkuran halusnya dan telepon diputus sepihak oleh gadis itu dengan senyuman serta ucapan selamat malam.

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hadinata Bagaskoro tampak gugup menunggu di jok motor.

Dinda melarang-larang untuk dia turun, tidak apa-apa. Padahal Bagas berniat baik bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Dinda, meminta izin meminjam anaknya berkeliling kota. Sedangkan pacarnya _kekeuh _mau Bagas di luar saja, biar orang tuanya yang menemui dia di luar. 'Kan Bagas biar keliahatan sopan, duh, Dinda.

Spion motor menjadi tepatnya berkaca, meloloskan grogi yang ada sejak memasuki perumahan rumah Dinda. Dirasanya cukup panas, Bagas melepas jaket _windbreaker _hitam dan merapikan kerah kemeja. Agak menyesal memakai _t-shirt _untuk mempertampan penampilan dengan balutan kemeja yang dibuka kancingnya. Bagus saja depan rumah Dinda ada pohon rindang, setidaknya dia tidak matang bersama motornya.

Ketika mendengar tapak kaki dari halaman, Bagas buru-buru turun, melewati pagar dan melihat Dinda bersama orang tuanya keluar dari dalam rumah. Laki-laki itu memperlihat senyum manisnya, agaknya kaku dengan badannya automatis sedikit membungkuk lalu menyalami orang tua Dinda satu per satu.

"Mas'e makin ke sini maki cakep banget, manis lagi. Pantes Dinda bucin," celetuk Ibunda yang membuat wajah anak gadisnya itu bersemu, Bapak di samping cuma cekikikan. Dan Bagas hanya tersenyum, bingung mau menanggapi apa karena malu.

"Ish, Bunda."

Si Bapak kemudian menoleh ke Bagas, "Mas, jangan pulang kemaleman ya."

"Oh iya, om."

Dinda mengambil tangan Ibunda, diciumnya untuk berpamitan. Tidak lupa Bapak demikian. Setelahnya gadis itu menggiring lelakinya keluar pelan-pelan dengan Bagas yang membungkuk lagi sebelum keluar gerbang. Ibunda dan Bapak masuk ke dalam dan Bagas bisa bernapas lega.

"Kamu udah dua kali ke sini masih aja grogi, di," komentar Dinda diakhiri tawa singkat.

Bagas merungut kecil, "Baru dua kali, Din, dua kali."

Tanpa bicara, Dinda duduk di jok sehingga Bagas yang lebih dulu sedikit oleng, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak menanggapi. Dinda memakai helmnya, menepuk pundak Bagas agar laki-laki itu segera menjalankan motornya dan memutuskan tidak memperpanjang perkara gugup di depan orang tua.

Setidaknya Bagas tidak akan lagi malu bila niat hati mempersunting Dinda nanti. Haha, imajinasi.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Destinasi pertama yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah pusat perbelanjaan. Hanya sekedar makan siang di salah satu restoran murah meriah. Dinda pesan bakso urat beserta es campur dan Bagas tidak ingin makan, hanya memesan jus mangga.

"Kok kamu gak makan?" dahi Dinda berkerut setelah pramusaji pergi untuk memberikan pesanan mereka ke dapur.

"Masih kenyang. Tadi pagi Ayah beliin nasi kuning, baru aku makan sebelum berangkat-gak apa-apa, kamu makan aja," jawab laki-laki itu.

Dinda ragu, mencoba meyakinkan sekali lagi, "Yakin? Gak mau makan? Aku pesenin ya?"

Bagas menggeleng, Dinda menyerah hingga hanya bisa mengangguk. Lalu Dinda menyadari tangan kanan Bagas yang terlungkup di meja, besatan sepanjang dua centimeter dekat jempol. Tidak permisi, dia mengambil tangan besar Bagas, "Ini kenapa?"

Tindakan _skinship _tiba-tiba Dinda meningkatkan suhu tubuh Bagas dan laki-laki itu harus mulai terbiasa, "Kemarin pas bengkel, kena gergaji pas lagi gergaji plat."

"Emang gak pake sarung tangan?"

"Mana ada sarung tangan?"

Dinda bingung, Bagas apalagi. Spontan gadis MICE itu tertawa, menularkan serupa pada pacarnya, "Aneh banget sih, di, mending kemarin kamu masuk Sipil ya."

"Gak niat dan gak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Bengkelnya jauh. Nanti mau ketemu kamu makin susah."

Greget, Dinda memukul luka di tangan Bagas akibat terlalu menggelikan. Dinda tahu Bagas suka membaca novel dengan berbagai macam _genre_. Tidak kaget, hanya saja Dinda merinding Bagas mempraktikan itu semua di depan dia. Bukan karena Dinda tidak suka sikap dan kata-kata manis, hanya saja untuk seorang Bagas, rasanya Dinda akan menertawakannya dibanding jatuh ke dalam tiap rajut kata cinta dari Bagas.

Pesanan datang satu per satu, hingga bakso menjadi sajian terakhir. Agar mudah Dinda leluasa makan, Bagas menarik tangannya dan memegang gelas jusnya sambil menyeruput pelan-pelan.

Mereka bercengkrama begitu intim, menggantikan waktu dua minggu belakang dengan cerita Dinda mendominasi. Karena sejak dulu Bagas adalah pendengar yang baik, Dinda seolah berdongeng tentang dunianya yang lain. Tentang tugas dan kuis, kawan-kawan di prodi, anak-anak Himpunan, dan_—_

"Abisin dulu, ceritanya bisa nanti, Din."

—Bagas mengingatkan Dinda untuk segera menghabiskan makanannya. Memang perempuan kalau sudah asik berbicara, sukar berhenti.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebuah poin tambahan mengingat mereka bertukar beberapa hobi yang sama, menggambar dan membaca misalnya. Kunjungan ke toko buku maupun alat tulis tidak pernah absen setiap mereka mengunjungi pusat perbelanjaan. Hanya bedanya, Dinda lebih gemar membaca komik dibanding novel-bukan tidak suka, hanya saja suka jenuh duduk berlama-lama menghabiskan bacaan setebal kamus. Kali ini mereka tidak beli apa-apa, sekedar mencuci mata. Buku-buku terbitan bulan ini kurang mengesankan sehingga baik Dinda maupun Bagas memilih tidak membeli apa-apa. Sedang kantong kering, selainnya.

"Mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Bagas ketika mereka baru saja keluar dari toko buku.

Tidak digubrisnya pertanyaan Bagas, justru Dinda sudah mengantri di kios minuman masa kini yang terkenal itu. Bagas mengerjap, segera memposisikan diri di samping Dinda yang matanya menelusuri papan menu.

"Kamu mau yang mana, di?"

"Samain aja_—_eh sebentar," Dinda menoleh, "mau kemana abis ini?"

"Mana aja terserah, di, asal ada kamu mah."

Bagas menekuk dahi, "Lah gombal."

Dinda terkikik geli dengan tangannya yang diam-diam mengapit lengan Bagas. Sedang pacarnya itu mendengus, kemudian tersenyum kecil. Gemas, sampai menggelitik perut. Di dekat Dinda membuat Bagas nyaman dan tenang, membawa atmosfir teduh yang melegakan diri untuk dapat bernapas bebas. Dan lagi, Dinda suka mengusap-usap lengannya, kepalanya, dan sudah berani nepuk-nepuk pipi. Bagas suka semua macam afeksi yang diberikan Dinda, obat ampuh di kala sedang stres-stresnya.

"Abis ini ke taman kota aja?"

Dinda manggut-manggut, "Boleh."

* * *

.

* * *

"Rame banget. Ke _spot _biasa aja deh, yuk."

Baru saja Bagas melepas helm dan jaket, Dinda sudah menarik tangannya untuk segera melangkah meninggalkan parkiran. Padahal tidak perlu terburu-buru, mau lari saja susah mengingat orang mulai memadati setiap tempat yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk-duduk.

Matahari pelan-pelan pamit diri, merubah kekuningan menjadi oranye tua pada langit-langit berawan. Jika sebagian manusia senang berisitrahat saat libur, maka sebagiannya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah. Suasana yang kian gulita tidak menghentikan orang-orang untuk terus datang ke taman kota. Ada yang membawa keluarga, bersama pacar, dengan teman-teman, atau tidak jarang melihat seorang sendiri hanya demi merilekskan diri dari kenyataan.

Berbagai macam jajanan lokal mulai berjejer, dari yang murah meriah sampai lumayan mahal, mulai dari yang tidak higienis sampai menjujung penggunaan bungkus berbahan organik. Tiba-tiba gemericik dari lambung Bagas terdengar, rasa lapar baru hadir sejak tadi siang.

"Din, duluan aja ke sana. Aku beli batagor dulu," ujar Bagas yang masih digenggam Dinda. Mereka berhenti di area _jogging track_, mengagetkan orang yang di belakang karena berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aku nitip juga kalau gitu," balas Dinda. Bagas mengangguk, "Jangan kemana-mana ya, tunggu di _spot _biasa."

Dinda mengiyakan dan Bagas segera memutar balik, berlari kecil mencari abang-abang batagor di padatan manusia.

Terhitung tiga kali sudah sepasang kekasih baru jadian tersebut mendatangi taman kota di kota tempat Dinda tinggal. Alasan suka ke sini sangat simpel; Dinda tak terlalu suka membuang waktu di _mall _atau pusat perbelanjaan lain. Di lain pihak, Bagas demikian. Bedanya, Bagas agak kurang suka di tengah keramaian. Namun karena Dinda meminta Bagas untuk belajar menyesuaikan diri dalam khayalak ramai, sepertinya laki-laki tersebut sudah mampu beraktivitas di tempat padat.

Hampir setengah jam sudah Dinda menunggu di pendopo gedung taman, di pinggir kiri agak sedikit ke depan. Gadis itu iseng, celingukan pada orang-orang yang asik makan jajanan di pendopo tersebut. Hampir penuh, bisa jadi untuk kelompok empat orang sudah sukar mencari tempat duduk.

Patokan mudahnya adalah lampu taman yang tinggi dengan di belakang pohon rambutan muda. Sebuah _spot _yang bisa ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Bagas, yang agak terengah-engah akibat berlari dan menyelak supaya Dinda tidak lama menunggu.

Dinda tersenyum lebar, menepuk-nepuk sisi kanan yang sudah dijaga untuk Bagas. Minuman yang tadi dibeli di depan toko bumi, ditusukkannya sedotan _stainless, _disodorkan pada Bagas oleh Dinda.

"Napas, bang_—_awas keselek pudingnya," ingat Dinda.

Dari yang penuh hingga sisa seperempat. Sebegitu hausnya Bagas, "Harusnya tadi beli air mineral. Lupa."

"Yaudah, 'kan masih ada minuman aku. Berbagi aja."

Bagas rindu Dinda. Rindu waktu bersamanya. Rindu ocehan dan umpatannya. Rindu tutur katanya yang lembut dan menyejukan. Pokoknya rindu, dua minggu hampir tidak bertemu meremukan Bagas dari sisi fisik dan batin. Melihatnya sudah menjadi penenang Bagas, apalagi menghabiskan Sabtu bareng? Sembuh; segala luka dan sakit lambat laun pudar. Ingin sekali memeluk gadis pujaan di depannya, membisikan tiap kata asmara, dan mengucap terima kasih sudah hadir.

"Bagas?"

Bagas selesai berpergian dalam angan, "Eh, _sorry_."

"Batagornya jangan cuma dipegang. Dimakan dong," omel Dinda. Setelahnya Bagas makan dengan cepat karena memang lapar. Kenapa tidak makan nasi? Tidak tahu, barangkali Bagas bosan.

Alhasil minuman Dinda benar-benar dibagi dua dengan janji Bagas akan belikan teh botolan dan susu kotak di _mini market_.

"Dah kenyang?"

"Belom."

Dinda melotot, "Lho? Yaudah yuk, cari nasi."

Bagas menggeleng, "Gapapa, nanti aku makan di rumah aja. Aku cuma mau ngobrol banyak sama kamu sekarang."

Alih-alih terhenyak, Dinda mencibir, "Iya, aku tukeran cerita sama tembok. Daritadi aku mulu yang cerita."

Laki-laki teknik mesin itu justru tertawa kecil, tidak menepis kenyataan bahwa banyak atau sedikit bernarasi di beberapa situasi yang tak tepat. Padahal bukan maksud membiarkan Dinda seolah berbincang pada benda mati. Bagas hanya memberi Dinda ruang bebas berdialog, mengganti yang kemarin tidak terisi. Lucu, sampai-sampai Bagas tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah berada di pucuk kepala Dinda, membelai rambutnya lembut.

"Dua minggu, Din. Aku jarang kontakan sama kamu, apalagi buat ketemu. Susah. Kita sama-sama sibuk, tapi kamu yang suka ngajakin ketemu dan kebanyakan aku gak bisa. Aku," Bagas tercekat sesaat, "apa udah cukup baik buat kamu?"

Saat itu juga Dinda membeku.

"Mungkin laki-laki di luar sana bakalan berusaha banget buat nyenengin pacarnya meski sibuk banget. Sedangkan aku? Gak bisa mikir mau ngapain. Energi buat ngobrol sama sekali gak ada, termasuk ke kamu."

"Saat itu juga rasa khawatirku kambuh. Jadi takutan; gimana kalau kamu ngambek? gimana kalau rasa suka kamu ternyata tidak lama? gimana jadinya kalau ada cowok yang lebih asik dari aku? Itu semua aku jadiin satu sama perkara kuliah."

"Pokoknya," Bagas menatap iris Dinda, agak lama, "maaf ya aku jarang cerita ke kamu."

Bagas siap dihabisin Dinda saat itu juga. Bagas siap ditampol, ditonjok, digebukin di tempat.

Tapi,

Dinda, bersedekap pada dada Bagas.

Dinda, memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya.

Dan Dinda, lebih erat mendekapnya.

**"Aku minta maaf enggak bisa buat kamu nyaman ke aku."**

_Enggak, bukan begitu!_

Hiruk pikuk manusia, bising, pengap, panas; terhenti. Waktu sejenak diam, memberi Bagas kesempatan mencerna apa yang terjadi. Dadanya sesak, napasnya memburu. Perih sekali kalbu, seolah dihujam jarum berkali-kali.

"Din_—_"

Ketika hendak berbicara, Bagas merasa Dinda seperti ingin masuk dalam tubuhnya; terlalu dalam. Tangan yang sejak tadi diam, kini dibuat Bagas merengkuh Dinda. Persetan khayalak berpikiran apa, tak peduli. Mereka hanya insan yang sama-sama lelah.

"Capek ya, di? Aku juga capek. Kita capek. Salahnya, kita gak ada yang mau terus terang dan akhirnya malah menghakimi diri sendiri."

Dinda menjauh, berganti mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari Bagas, "Kita tuh orangnya gak tegaan, mangkanya mau apa-apa kebanyakan mikir. Padahal simpel, cukup bilang."

"Pertanyaannya, **apa belum terbentuk kepercayaan kamu ke aku?**"

Hadinata Bagaskoro menggangguk, Dinda Ratimaya Damarlangit tersenyum.

"Aku gak maksain kamu buat percaya sama aku saat ini juga. Cuma, aku mau di hari-hari berikutnya kamu bisa mulai menaruh kepercayaan ke aku dan sebaliknya, Hadi."

"Ini awal buat kita. _Alon-alon_, hubungan kita gak perlu buru-buru toh kamu sama aku pun belum kenal banget diri masing-masing 'kan?"

Bagas berharap orang-orang asing di sana segera lenyap dan hanya menyisakan dia dan Dinda, supaya Bagas bisa menangis puas tanpa malu. Malaikat, dewi Aprhodit, dan banyak gambaran yang bisa menggambarkan Dinda bahwa gadis itu adalah perempuan dengan hati selembut sutra. Bila boleh memilikinya sampai akhir hayat, Bagas akan memperjuangkan sampai titik darah penghabisan. Ini sebuah keseriusan, belum ada seorang pun yang bisa menyentuh benak terdalam Bagas sampai laki-laki itu bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Dinda.

Bersyukur sekali, sangat amat.

"Masih mau di sini, di?" tanya Dinda, tatapannya teduh, ibu jarinya asik mengusap tangan Bagas.

"... Pulang aja."

"Makan dulu tapi, ya? Angkringan deket sini ada yang enak."

Bagas geleng-geleng, "Dasar perut karet."

* * *

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari angkringan, tidak ada yang membuka obrolan sama sekali. Sama-sama terperangkap dalam angan masing-masing, merenungkan apa yang sudah diutarakan. Baik Bagas maupun Dinda sedang mencari celah bagaimana hubungan mereka bisa lekat, diperjuangkan bersama-sama. Kadangkala Bagas tersenyum, tidak ada bayangan dapat memacari seorang gadis seperti Dinda. Tidak terbesat menaruh keyakinan pada salah satu gadis tercantik di angkatan mereka. Bukan mimpi, sekonyong-konyong Dinda mencubit Bagas di lampu merah.

"Kenapa sih?"

"Gemes aku sama kamu, di." ucap Dinda agak kencang mengingat berbenturan dengan suara kendaraan sana-sini.

Dan mereka kembali diam sampai rumah Dinda.

Masih pukul tujuh dan Bagas memang berniat mengembalikan pacarnya sebelum pukul delapan. Tidak masalah, di minggu-minggu berikutnya mungkin mampu lebih lama sedikit tergantung dari Dinda. Bagas mematikan mesin selagi Dinda turun.

"Makasih buat hari ini ya, ganteng."

Laki-laki tersebut berdecak, "Apa deh ganteng."

"Pacarku memang ganteng." Tidak segan Dinda spontan mencubit pipi Bagas, salah satu _charm point_nya.

Mereka tertawa bersama, hingga pada Bagas memberanikan diri memberi balasan atas apa yang Dinda katakan di taman tadi.

"Din, pertama aku mau ngucapin makasih. Makasih sudah mau nerima aku, peduli sama aku, berjuang dan percaya buat aku. Aku gak pernah se_expect _ini perihal pertama kali pacaran. Aku gak jago ngeluarin perasaan aku, tapi untuk kamu," Bagas menarik napas,"aku coba buat terbuka ke kamu."

Dinda terpukau, terpana, terhenyak, dan segala kata yang serupa. Saat itu pula menyadari bahwa jatuh hati pada laki-laki diam, suka menggambar, dan anak Teknik Mesin ini bukanlah kesalahan, melainkan kesempatan emas untuk merasakan bagaimana disukai seseorang sampai melayangkan jiwa ke langit penuh rona.

"Sama-sama, di, terima kasih kembali udah nerima aku apa adanya."

Hadinata Bagaskoro mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

Dinda Ratimaya Damarlangit memeluk lelakinya kemudian dan beberapa saat dilepas.

"Aku masuk ke dalem duluan ya. Kamu pulangnya hati-hati, jangan ngebut. Kalau udah sampai di rumah, mandi dulu baru laporan ke aku," titah Dinda sambil melangkah masuk ke halaman.

"Iya, Baginda Ratu."

Dinda mendelik, Bagas menahan tawa.

"Selamat malam, mas bengkel."

"Malam juga, mbak panitia."

Bagas pamit, menitipkan salam ke orang tua, dan tancap gas pulang.

Di kepala Bagas kini hanya berisi imaji, tentang hidup pribadi, keluarga, teman, kampus,

dan tentu saja, pacarnya yang didoakan kelak menjadi pendamping hidup satu-satunya; **Dinda.**

* * *

**Selesai**

* * *

**A/N : **Harusnya ini jadi _after story_, tapi takut bikin berseri gak kelar-kelar seperti ff yang sudah-sudah ;-;

Sekian dari Kuma Tulen. Bila ada saran, kesan, dan pesan, bisa diisi di kolom bawah

Sampai jumpa bertemu di fiksi-fiksi selanjutnya~

Kalau bisa sih ketemu di yang versi berserinya, semoga


End file.
